In recent years, with the development and popularization of the Internet and communication devices, a variety of services have been provided. Among them, a number of systems for sharing information on contents of images or the like have been proposed.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an image sharing system. In the system, a plurality of portable terminals are connected in communicable manner. A photographing portable terminal takes an image, make image data, generates index data from the image data, and transmits the index data to another portable terminal. The another portable terminal generates shared image specifying information that specifies image data to receive from the received index data, and replies to the photographed portable terminal. The photographed portable terminal transmits the image data specified by the shared image specifying information to the another portable terminal.
Further, Patent Document 2 discloses an image sharing system. The image sharing system includes a camera 100 capable of converting an object image 33 into image data and displaying a QR code (registered trademark) relating to a storage destination of the image data on a display panel 8, and a mobile phone 34 configured to photograph the QR code (registered trademark), decode the QR code, and access the storage destination of the image 33 based on a record stored in a recording unit 52 of a site server 51 to acquire the data of the image 33.
Further, Patent Document 3 discloses a content sharing system. The content sharing system is a digital content sharing system 10 including a content server 21B that shares contents between the server and a content server 21A to which a mobile phone 30A is linked, and is linked to a mobile phone 30B. The content server 21B shares contents between the server and a content server 21A by receiving the corresponding contents from the content server B based on a content request when the mobile phone 30B received the content request utilizing content reference information exchanged at the time of the communication with the mobile phone A. The content server 21A publishes the shared contents on a network.
Further, Patent Document 4 discloses an information sharing system capable of transmitting a content ID from one portable terminal to another portable terminal during a communication processing between the portable terminal 20 and the portable terminal 22, and displaying the same content image on a display of each portable terminal during communication processing between the portable terminal 20 and the portable terminal 22 to display the image of the contents of the content ID to each of the display portion 26 and the display portion 36 in both portable terminals (portable terminal 20 and portable terminal 22).